Many individuals spend a lot of time trying to visualize data. Data is often presented in rows and columns of a spreadsheet as blocks of information without any visual graphical representation of the data. In order to understand the data, users spend time trying to figure out the best way to view the data and then create the charts that is needed to understand it. This process takes time and expertise in knowing how to use the visualization features of an application.